Omarion Bennett
Omarion is the son of Sharon Bennett and the first Bennett to be born in Arbor Falls, and the first Bennett to return to Arbor falls after the destruction of the town in 1852. As a baby, Omarion was surrounded by the Spirits of Arbor Falls; those who were trapped within the town border. The spirits would visit Omarion in his dreams and share different stories, along with his mother, Sharon Bennett. When Omarion was a child, his mother was appointed by The Council and because of this, she joined. As an effect, Omarion was force to be babysat by a woman named Martha, who was secretly a werewolf. Every month on a full moon, Martha would leave child Omarion by himself to keep herself and him protected. Due to this, Omarion was always alone during the full moon. One night, Omarion and Martha were hanging out during a full moon, unaware that the effects of the moon was to begin to take effect early. Martha began to shift in the Kitchen but told Omarion to run just before she was forced to turn. Martha tore apart the home and began to attack everything in sight to try and keep herself from looking for Omarion, but couldn't resist anymore; howling and looking for him. She followed his scent into the Basement, where he hid by the house water heater. He was scared and afraid, and Martha could smell it. When she found him, She began to trail him as Omarion backed up, screaming and crying. Just as Martha lunged at him, Omarion accidentally kicked on the gas; the basement exploding into a fiery inferno. The whole house caught fire within seconds and Martha's werewolf form began to burn, though, a circle of fire surrounded Omarion; the flames unable to touch him. Sharon was the first to arrive at the burning house when the city was notified and she nearly had a panic attack. Using her magic, she expelled the flames away before anyone could see, and she ran inside to find Martha's dead, burnt human body on the floor. She screamed and ran and looked for her son; finding him in the backyard, completely unschathed or unburned. She was thankful but was also very confused. A few days later, Sharon performed a spell on Omarion and found out that there was Spirit Magic acting on Omarion; protecting him with a protection spell casted by The Spirits of Arbor Wells. She then was able to contact them; since they were from the Bennett Coven, most of them being Bennett Witches. Sharon grew thankful and she found herself connected to The Spirits. From then on, she switched from learning Traditional Magic, to Spirit, into which she would teach Omarion the same. When Omarion was 8, he met Maureen Shaw, The Mayor's daughter. At first, He didn't share interest in wanting to be friends with her, but overall grew to love her as his best friend. At the age of 15, Omarion was introduced to the Supernatural world by his mother, who first told him about the council. She then went on to tell him about the townś history, emphasizing about the vampires and the witches; explaining his heritage via The Bennett Witches. She continued to tell him of the powerful and benevolent spell the witches performed to rid the town of vampires, and the consequences of their actions; trapping their spirits within the magical barrier around Arbor Wells that keeps the vampires out on a place called The Other Side. Afterwards, she told Omarion of his magical abilities that he would soon grow into. When Omarion turned 16, he began to develop psychic abilities, and virtually grew into doing Magic; mainly telekinetic spells and then simple enchantments. He was spiritually connected to Nature; able to feel it gradually. He had many Grimoires from this past Bennett Witches already at his disposal whenever he needed them, though, his Mother placed simple spells so that he could not open or touch them until he was ready. Although he mad many spells and magical abilities at his fingers, he was specifically fond over Pyrokinetic Spells. For Witches, Fire is the most potent form of energy they can draw from Elementally. To Omarion, this meant that the more he grew into Pyrokinetic spells, the more energy he could have. Omarion's intellect also was boosted though his Psyche, making him very smart. Afterwards, He was taken to an Old Bennett House, where the Bennett coven used to meet up at via the 1800s, and was told that this is where The Bennett Spirits were housed at after they died. Using his Magic, Omarion's magic converted to from Traditional to Spirit Magic, and setted up a direct connection to The Spirits of Arbor Wells. From there, he learned the fundamentals of Spirit Magic and remained practicing; channeling the powers of Witches, along with his Mother. From there, Omarion was introduced to the Council, and his mother explained to him what it is they do, what they are capable of, and what they protect the citizens from. Omarion had a type of supernatural feeling that knowing about being a Witch meant that he would have to know about the supernatural dangers as well. In the end, Omarion told his best friends, Amy and Maureen about his powers and gifts and fell in love with them doing little weird hangover nights. One year later, Omarion started Junior year. His magical skills were impressive but no where near powerful like his Mother. Throughout Arbor Wells Journal TBA Personality Omarion is a very sweet and kind person and mainly cares about others and those around him. Though drawn to fire, Omarion was considered a down low pyromaniac. When he became connected to Nature and Magic, Omarion grew to become a sort of Passicift, loving to be out and about in the community. Appearance Omarion is a very tall, yet slim man with Long black hair, a deep rich brown skin tone, perfect white teeth with a goatee around his mouth, and brown eyes. Though his family and ancestors have an olive skin tone, Omarion is the first to break that cycle due to his Father being african. Powers & Abilities * Traditional Magic(Formerly) - ''Traditional Magic is one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of Nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. Sharon Bennett explained the limits of this power to her son, Omarion Bennett, saying that if she pushed too hard, it would push back.'' * Spirit Magic - ''Spirit Magic was a very powerful form of sorcery that drew its power from the Spirits who resided on the Other Side. Unlike other forms of magic, with the exception of Ancestral Magic, Spirit Magic could only be used how the Spirits saw fit and if a witch abused the power that is bestowed upon them, the Spirits would break the connection between themselves and the witch, preventing them from further harnessing their power. Since the collapse of the Other Side, Spirit Magic may have become extinct. However, it's been shown that witch spirits that have found peace in the afterlife retain their ability to perform magic, though it is currently unknown if living witches can call upon these spirits for additional aid.'' ** Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. ** Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** Telekinesis: '''The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. ** '''Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. ** Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. *** Clairvoyance: The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge. *** Intuition: The power to divine future, past or present events through the use of instinctive knowledge. *** Premonitions: The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. Weaknesses * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. * Witchcraft: Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical and Dark Objects. A siphoner can siphon the magic from a witch and prolonged exposure may lead to death. * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, witches can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death.